The present disclosure generally relates to measurement devices, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for detecting blade tip clearance for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines, such as those that power modern commercial and military aircraft, generally include a compressor section to pressurize an airflow, a combustor section to burn a hydrocarbon fuel in the presence of the pressurized air, and a turbine section to extract energy from the resultant combustion gases.
Gas turbine engines typically have rows of circumferentially spaced airfoils mounted on respective rotor disks for rotation about an engine axis in the compressor and turbine sections. The compressor and turbine sections maintain an optimal clearance between the tips of the rotor blades and an outside diameter of a gas path within the turbine engine to provide the conditions necessary to achieve a desired performance.